Problem: If $x \circledcirc y = (7-x)(y)$ and $x \odot y = 4x-4$, find $-3 \odot (-5 \circledcirc -2)$.
We don't need to find $-5 \circledcirc -2$ because $x \odot y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-3 \odot y$ $ -3 \odot y = (4)(-3)-4$ $ \hphantom{-3 \odot y} = -16$.